Captain America Comics Vol 1 35
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Mystery of the Horrible Hermit | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jimmy Thompson | Inker2_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Human Torch and Toro are on a sailing trip along the Mississippi River when they hear gunshots. Going to investigate they find a group of escaped Nazi prisoners of war clashing with American troops. It appears that the Nazis are being led by a local Civil War veteran named Herman the Hermit. Although the Human Torch and Toro capture the most recent escapees, Herman the Hermit escapes. When the military officer tells them where to find the Hermits shack, the two heroes head off to confront Herman. At the hermits home, the Nazi spies begin plotting another attack on the POW camp, and have prepared a vacuum sealed room in order to trap the Human Torch and Toro. When the two heroes arrive, they are tricked into entering the room and trapped inside where they are unable to use their flames and at risk of suffocating. When the "Hermit" and the Nazi spies leave, the real hermit -- having been kept tied up in his own home and replaced by a Nazi spy named Fritz von Arnheim -- comes to the Torch and Toro's rescue, freeing the two heroes before they suffocate. The Human Torch and Toro then chase after the spies, capture them and when von Arnheim attempts to escape, the Torch forces his car to crash. When the Torch unmasks the Nazi spy he reveals him to be one of the FBI's most wanted spies. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle3 = The Steel Mask | Writer3_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Steve Rogers and James Barnes are sight seeing ancient Aztec ruins while on their day off from protecting the boarder. At the same time Professor Maxwell Dix and his daughter Susan are exploring the temple to find a long lost brazen idol. Their examining of the ruins uncovers a secret passage way leading into the giant pyramid. Inside they find the massive idol they are searching for. As Maxwell is attempting to decipher the hieroglyphs when they are suddenly confronted by a man in a steel mask. The Man In the Steel Mask claims to be an ancient Mayan ruler that has been slumbering in the temple and plans to take over the world now that he has been freed. As the man subdues Maxwell, Susan flees and her screams are head by Rogers and Barnes. The pair change into Captain America and Bucky and go to investigate what the commotion is about. They arrive as the man threatens Maxwell with violence if he does not translate the inscriptions so that he can activate the idol. The man manages to knock the two heroes out with a single blow and then ties Maxwell to a rack and threatens to torture him if he does not talk. When this fails to work, the Man in the Steel Mask decides to harm Maxwell's daughte rand exits the temple to bring her back. When Captain America and Bucky revive, they attempt to prevent the Steel Masked Man from capturing Susan but fail. Chasing after the pair, they are trapped in a room. As the man forces Maxwell to translate the inscriptions, the Man in the Iron Mask activates the idol and commands it to grab the two explorers. Inside the other room, the two heroes find explosives stored in the room and use them to blow up the door. They free Maxwell and Susan while the Man in the Steel Mask rallies an army of Mexicans who believe him to be their ancient leader. Captain America and Bucky send the Mexicans fleeing by reactivating the idol, but the Man in the Steel Mask manages to retake control of the idol. Before he can destroy Captain America and Bucky, the two heroes blow it up with a grenade. Confronting the Man in the Steel Mask, Captain America knocks him out with a single blow. The punch also breaks the man's steel mask revealing him to be a Nazi spy. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Mayan temple Items: * * * | StoryTitle4 = Good Luck Story | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Case of the Horror Money | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Steve Rogers and James Barnes are in Washington D.C. where they are put on guard duty at the Engraving Department of the United States Banknote Company. Steve is convinced that there is something afoot when a previous supply of the special silk paper used to print money has been stolen. Later that morning master engraver Ezra Jenkins is visited by his manager Peter Stromboli. Peter tells Ezra to put his engravings in the vault for the day. As Ezra begins to do so he finds a note warning that his granddaughter Gloria is in danger, prompting him to rush out of to find out whats wrong. Unknown to him, there is nothing wrong with his granddaughter at all, as she is working her usual shift as a cigarette girl at a local club. She too gets a note advising her that her grandfather is in danger and rushes off to the Engraving Department to see what's wrong. Gloria arrives at the facility first and has security call up to her grandfather. Steve and Bucky escort Ezra to the main gate to see his granddaughter and try to figure out the strange set of circumstances. Ezra carries the engraving plates with him and when his meeting is interrupted when some men rush the gates knocking out Steve and James and capturing Ezra and Gloria. Weeks later after Steve and James have recovered, the Unites States is facing a crisis when a flood of thousand dollar bills are appearing in circulation in a massive surplus, stranger still these bills are 100% genuine. When the story hits the newspapers, Steve and James realize that there is a connection and a Nazi plot. They decide to investigate, but not as Captain America and Bucky -- at least, not yet. Going to the Second National Bank they watch as Peter Stromboli -- posing as L.K. Waters of the Waters Department Stores -- enters and breaks a $1000 bill. After he does so, Steve and James follow after him in a taxi cab. They follow him into Virginia, and the pair realize that their drive is in league with the counterfeiters. They duck down and change into their costumes waiting for possible treachery from their driver. This doesn't stop them from being ambushed, and both heroes are knocked out. Believing Captain America to have been killed by the blow, they take Bucky prisoner and leave. Not believing his partner to have been killed, Bucky leaves a trail of gum balls so that Cap can follow him later to the Nazi's hideout. Captain America revives and uses Bucky's trail where he finds the the Nazi spies forcing Ezra to make the worthless bills in a plot to flood the market. To do so, they threaten to torture Gloria if he refuses. Captain America makes short work of the spies and knocked out "Waters", unmasking him as Stromboli and turning him and his network of spies to the authorities. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle6 = The Mystery of the Scarlet Skull | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Allen Bellman | Inker6_1 = Allen Bellman | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Mike Trapp determines that Peter Van Stone is responsible for trying to ransom his own uncle for money to pay off his gambling debts. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Jennings (Van Stone's butler) Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}